What I do For Love
by AngelWhisperings
Summary: One morning between hunts Castiel decides to try his hand at cooking. But things don't go exactly the way the angel planned. (Extreme fluff guys, I felt sappy) T for language


Of all the things he'd fought in Heaven and on Earth, Castiel decided that this newest challenge was truly the most complicated thing he had ever done. On first examination his goal had seemed easy enough to achieve; he'd lost count of the number of times he'd watched Dean prepare breakfast haphazardly for his younger brother. It couldn't possibly be that difficult to recreate, and in the early hours of the morning while watching Dean sleep, he'd decided he wanted to try it.

Castiel had been at it for only five minutes though before he began to have serious doubts about the task he was undertaking. Already the hands of his vessel were covered up to the wrist in sticky floured batter. The wooden spoon was wedged so far in the now cementing bowl that Castiel had to dig it out with more force than should have ever been necessary for an angel. He cracked an egg surreptitiously over the bowl and watched with dismay as white egg shells made their way into the batter, sinking quickly into the mixture like drowning men in quick sand.

He sighed in frustration, digging them out with his other hand and flicking them into the flour coated sink. He spun the yolk around the bowl with the spoon and nodded in satisfaction when the mixture began to look more like a liquid than hardened cement.

Leaving the bowl to its own devices, Castiel turned to the stove and haphazardly twisted the dial up to high. He'd watched Dean do this a million times, always with a profuse amount of cursing when the pancakes took too long to cook. He set the pan over the open flames and watched with interest as the metal began to bubble and sizzle. Surely he was doing it right. Excited by his newfound success he poured the batter into the pan and stirred it experimentally. A light steam surrounded the white and it began to rise up from the pan.

Castiel watched the rising pancake like a hawk, eyeing it for any sign of disobedience. After a few moments his worst fear was realized. The pancake began to smoke around the edges, filling his nose with a putrid smell. The batter began to spit and burn, taunting him with its refusal to comply. He stirred at the batter frantically as the bottom began to turn black and stick to the pan with increasing intensity.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, cursing himself for his never ending ability to screw up the most basic of human actions. Suddenly the mixture in the pan began to smoke uncontrollably and burst into flames. Red fire licked out from the pan towards Castiel's face and he took the pan off the heat, swearing incoherently in Enochian.

The smoke alarm went off behind him with a large screech, startling him out of his trance. Moments later a very tired looking Dean burst into the kitchen, eyes wide with alarm. His hair was mussed and puffed out at weird angles from where he had fallen asleep on it the night before, and angered eyes blurred with sleep glared out at Castiel from below raised brows. Dean quickly surveyed the situation and the panicked angel in front of him, pursing his lips with exasperation.

"Damn it, Cas!" he exclaimed. "What did you do?"

Castiel let out a confused mumble in answer, his eyes fixed on the flames in front of him. Dean crossed the room and gently shouldered him aside, taking the pan expertly. He pushed Cas behind him and flung the charred and burning remains of Cas's science experiment into the sink. He flung on the cold water and the pan hissed and spat before the fire was doused by the flames.

He turned around to face Castiel, reaching out for patience. "You wanna explain to me what possessed you to think that that gigantic mess of glop was going to cook in that pan all at once?"

Castiel opened his mouth hesitantly, balling his batter covered hands against his chest. "I thought I was doing it right. I…" He trailed off, disappointment clouding his gaze.

Dean let out a huff of anger. Crazed angel trying to be all domestic. "Look, Cas, you cook the pancakes one at a time, okay, and in little amounts."

Cas nodded back at him, overwhelmed with defeat.

Dean softened when he acknowledged the sadness in the angel's eyes. Guy'd only been trying to make him something to eat. He stepped closer to Castiel, taking his sticky wrists in his hands. "Hell am I going to do with you?" He asked, his tone light and entertained. He turned on the tap and washed the angel's hands between his own, rubbing them with soap until all the sticky batter was gone.

He watched with amusement as red colored Cas's cheeks at the intimacy of the motion. He placed a kiss against Cas's neck as he dried their hands, and smiled in satisfaction when he was rewarded with a gentle shiver against his lips.

Castiel turned to face him, his eyes still apologetic. "Dean I'm sorry, I thought I knew how to do it."

Dean ran a hand through Cas's hair affectionately. "That was enough amusement for one day man, I'm not even sure that crap was edible. "

Castiel's eyes widened with concern, missing the sarcastic tone of Dean's voice.

"Kidding, Cas. Lighten up before you hurt yourself." He smiled crookedly at the angel, shaking his head in tired amusement.

Castiel nodded again, his face serious. "Of course." Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Now pay attention, this is how you make pancakes." Dean positioned himself behind Cas and grabbed both of his wrists in his strong hands. He leaned around the angel and guided him step by step through the making of the batter and the heating of the pan. Cas went completely still under his hands, content to be moved around wherever Dean needed him to be. He watched everything with wide blue eyes, memorizing the speed of Dean's stirring and the thickness of the batter.

"Now you put it on low heat to start." Dean explained, switching on the dial and laying the freshly cleaned pan over the iron burner.

"But you always put it on high." Castiel protested.

"Yeah well I'm an idiot and you shouldn't pay attention to what I do." Dean laughed, winking at him. Castiel shook his head at the hunter in disbelief.

Dean took his hands again and held the bowl over the sizzling pan. "Little bit at a time." He explained, tipping Cas's hands towards the pan. He poured out a medium sized pancake. Cas reached for the spoon as soon as the bowl was back on the counter but Dean lightly slapped at his hand. The angel recoiled with shock.

"Spatula." Dean said, enunciating each syllable. "You do it with a spatula Cas, my God. Did you stir that crap before?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Dean pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing at the suddenly pissy angel. He was just too damn amusing when he got like this. He snorted despite his best efforts and Cas gave him a withering look. He cupped the angels face in his hands and leaned his forehead against Cas's hairline.

"Don't be mad." He said gently, pushing his other hand through the angel's hair. Cas reddened under his touch and his anger was quickly forgotten. He looped a hand around Dean's neck and bent the hunter's head closer for a gentle kiss. Dean placed his lips gently over Castiel's and moved his tongue lightly into his mouth. The angel moaned against his lips and opened wider, allowing Dean to explore with his tongue.

Conversation was forgotten as Dean moved his lips with Castiel's, biting and nipping at the soft skin of his mouth. He broke away and kissed a light trail down the angel's neck, enjoying the tremors that radiated out from his skin. He moved his hands under the charcoal gray tank top that Cas had borrowed from him and spread his hands over the angel's smooth chest. He slid them over Cas's back and gently dug in his nails directly below his shoulder blades. Cas fell forward against him, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

Then suddenly he stopped, his eyes fixed warily on something behind Dean. And that was when Dean smelled it. An abrasive burning stench filled his nose and he whirled to see what was wrong. He cursed loudly when he spotted the remains of the second ruined breakfast of the morning. He pushed Cas Cas out of the way and grabbed the pan off the burner in a frantic attempt to stem the flames. The angel leaned against the opposite counter, a bemused smile threatening at the edge of his lips. He watched Dean fling the pan into the sink and curse like a drunken sailor, completely at ease with this turn of events.

"Dean" he started, but the man leveled him with a quick flash of his eyes. Castiel laughed quietly to himself at Deans' sudden show of embarrassed anger.

"Not a word, Cas." Dean threatened, his eyes falling to the ruined pan. "Not a damn word."


End file.
